Backlot of the Undead
'Backlot of the Undead', is set in an abandoned and dilapidated movie back lot, located somewhere in New York. It introduces all new weapons to Zombies, Perks, Buildables and an entirely new cast. It is in an alternate Zombie's Universe, where Abigail, Marlton, Russman and Samuel have failed to activate the spire, leaving it up to the new crew. This fanfiction is created by Mabel. Map Overview 'Backlot of the Undead', is a generally large map, with the locations mainly being different film sets. This map has few weapons on the wall, as a large majority of them are only able to be obtained in the Mystery Box, and it brings back the Matryoshka Dolls and Monkey Bombs, but lacks the Ray Gun. All of the weapons are brand new, and it introduces a new Perk-a-Cola, Candolier. Candolier doubles the player's magazine, as well has giving them the ability to carry more ammunition, making it a very vital perk. The players are able to receive all Perks simultaneously, by completing the Easter Egg. These Perks, even if the player goes down and dies, will remain on the player throughout the game. New characters are introduced as well. The Easter Egg involves either Brittany making the team follow Richtofen, as she hears them, or the others hearing Maxis from electronic devices, and assisting him. If the player's assist Richtofen, the game will end in a quarreling cutscene, and the player will be given the choice to end the game, or continue. If you complete Maxis, you still get the trophy and the effect, but no cutscene. Also, a Navcard is also featured in the map. The musical Easter Egg is 'Welcome to the Jungle', referencing the Village Set, which looks like a jungle, and also hints at the next map. The map introduces a new trap, which is located at the Alien Set. It lasts thirty seconds, and when purchased for 1000 points, a laser beam will point out of the space craft, and melt Zombies. However, it will not affect the player, but if they step into the Zombie's liquid within five seconds of it being melted, they will get some form of damage. Zombie Behavior Zombie Behavior in Backlot of the Undead, relatively differs from each set they are in. For example, Japanese zombies from the Village Set are a bit faster, and are more evasive, and can make training zombies quite difficult. In the Alien set, they act normal, but when the trap is activated, they sprint as fast as Verruckt Zombies. In Wild Wild West, quite a few zombies will slowly approach the player, and scream out to them, and then, they will run at their normal speed. In the Haunted House Set, the Zombies move quite creepily, and always attempt to sneak up on the player, to give them jumpscares. Main Locations Spawn The player's spawn in the administration room, with the CZ75 Automatic available for 1000 points off of the wall, making it a very good purchase in the early rounds. While it is particularly weak, it is great for headshots. In the spawn, four barriers are present, and Zombies will also spawn in from the hole in the roof. The room has many posters, featuring the different sets of the map, along with cameras to view it. It's medium sized, and Quick Revive is located there. Village Set The Village Set is relatively close to the spawn, and features a Mystery Box spawn. The theme for the set is a rural Japanese Village, with temples, rivers, and other wildlife. Dynamic features of the map, is the creek, because if the player stays in their too long, a small wave will knock the player over, and getting up will be slow, making it easier for the Zombies to attack them. The Nambu Type 14 is also available, near one of the buildings which contains Double Tap Root Beer, and an electric trap. Alien Set The Alien Set is probably the most useful area, as it features a large trap, Double Tap Root Beer, Speed Cola, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, a Mystery Box spawn, and a decent area to horde Zombies around. However, many props and sets have the ability to trap the player, along with the green sludge on many parts of the ground. However, no wall guns are present in this area, with the exception of the Golden Spork, for a hefty price of 10000 points. Wild West Set Zoo Set Haunted House Set The Tower Easter Eggs Set-O-Spire Set-O-Spire is the main easter egg of the map, and the player will have to make the choice of deciding between Maxis and Richtofen, to light up the tower for them. The player must do certain objectives to power it, and they will be granted with all of the Perks, a Trophy/Achievement, and a unique Avatar/Playercard of the Golden Spork. Upon completion, a cutscene will appear, and it will show the characters quarreling, only to be teleported. The player will get the choice to continue their match, or end it. Welcome to the Jungle Once the players build the Nav Card Table, if they insert the Green Run Navcard, Welcome to the Jungle will play, referencing one of the sets in the map. Characters Anita Jacobsen Anita Jacobsen was raised in New York, and is a very fashionable girl. Her father was basically her credit card, and the two shared a very close relationship. However, you might think she's sweet, but online, she's a cow, and if you make one very simple fashion mistake, you're pretty much dead to her. Her pointed colour is white. Douglas Harris Meet Douglas, your average otaku. Anime, manga, and video games seems to be his favourite things, along with food. He's nearly fourty, and you'll still see him chilling, playing games, on the 'glorious PC master race', and popping open cans of soft drink, and eating cheetos. The apocalypse has interested him even more than games, and this is probably the most time he's ever spent outdoors. EVER. His pointer colour is blue. Montez Delford Montez Delford is a Jamaican immigrant, who migrated to America years ago. He lived on the streets, relying on trash to survive. He became a very spiritual and kind hearted person, and he was so friendly, that strangers would even take him to the doctors for check-ups. However, things have changed, and Montez is now a survivor, and would end his own life, just to save another. His pointer colour is orange. Stanley Smith Stanley Smith is a regular kid, who just sits down, reads books, and acts friendly, but there is more to him than that. He believes in Scientology, and also believes that the aliens are controlling our brains, and in human sacrifice. Behind the group's back, Stanley has been participating in cannibalism to survive, and sometimes, he doesn't even cook his victims, and eats it raw. His pointer colour is green. Weapons Pistols *Colt M1911 *Browning BDM *CZ75 Automatic ~ Off Wall, 1000 points. *CZ75 DAO *Nambu Type 14 Submachine Guns *HK UMP45 *Type 79 *AKS-74U ~ Off Wall, 1200 points. Light Machine Guns *M60E4 *MG3 Launchers *SMAW *War Machine *RPG *Flamethrower Assault Rifles *HK416 *L85A1 *AK-12 *SIG-516 *MK-17 Sniper Rifles *Remington R11 ~ Off wall, 1500 points. *SR-93 Shotguns *Fort 500M *Winchester 1300 *SAS-12 *Model 1887 Wonder Weapons *Matryoshka Dolls *Monkey Bombs *Golden Spork ~ Off Wall, 10000 points. Other *Claymores ~ Off Wall, 1000 points. *Semtex ~ Off Wall, 250 points. Buildables Assault Shield The Assault Shield is crafted out of a door to a space craft, rope, and a hand trolley, and delivers one hit kills up to round 20, and can also protect the players, like the Green Run and Alcatraz Island counterparts. Ray Blaster The Ray Blaster is a turret, which fires out green blasts, similar to the Ray Gun, which makes up for it not appearing. It is crafted from wires, a Ray Gun, a lawn mower, and rope. Similar to the automatic turret, it deals friendly fire, and two shots without Juggernog WILL down a player. Nav Card Table The Nav Card Table is able for construction, and accepts the Nav Card from Green Run. It is built from a large wooden plank, an Element 115 rock fragment, and a radio. If a player inserts the Green Run Navcard, "Welcome to the Jungle", plays. Set-O-Spire To complete the Easter Egg, the player needs all four characters to be playing, and must be connected to the Internet, either in a Custom or Public match. Step One The first step is for the player's to build the Ray Blaster, and then take it to the cabin in the Japanese Village Set, with the moon fragment connected to the electric switch. Once the Ray Blaster is placed there, it will automatically fire it. Once it is completed, the players will hear the sound of when you activate an objective, such as a meteor in Call of the Dead. Step Two The second step is to make your way to the power room, and knife the television multiple times. After hearing static, the players will know that they have done this step correctly. Step Three The players all must go to different sets, with Stanley going to the Alien Set, Montez going to the Haunted House Set, Anita going to the Zoo Set, and Douglas going to the Wild West Set. Once there, the players must kill a certain amount of zombies around the strange tiles, until they hear a manical laughing near the towers. Richtofen's Path Step Four The players all must make their way to the Pylon, with all of them equipt with either Monkey Bombs, or Matryoshka Dolls. Once there, the player's must kill enough zombies with the explosive devices until Richtofen commands them to stop. Step Five The player who is Anita, must go over to the Village Set from Step One, and retrieve the Moon Rock Fragment. Once done, the player must return to the Pylon, and craft the fragment onto the Pylon. Step Six The players must now turn off the power, and leave it off for a full round, so that only the fragment is powering the Pylon. After a little bit, Richotfen will contact Stanley, and once he does this, the players must turn the power back on. Step Seven - Final Step The player's must now inflict as much damage as they possibly can at the tower. They will know they have done enough, when the light becomes blue, and Richtofen laughs. The players will be awarded with a trophy/achievement, and an avatar/gamer card of Abigail 'Misty' Briarton. Maxis' Path Step Four The players must turn off the power. Step Five Once the power is turned off, the player's must go over to the Pylon, and kill enough zombies with only melee attacks, and explosive devices. Once this is done, the players will hear Maxis talking through the radio. Step Six Simultaneously, the players must all down theirselves with a grenade at roughly the same time. However, the characters must be at the right spot, which was the spots they had to split up before. The players will know they have done this right, as in the afterlife, they see white souls rise up to the tower. If they do it wrong, they will be automatically revived, and will have to try again. Step Seven - Final Step The players must now turn the power back on, and return to the Pylon, and deliver as much damage as the players can. They know they will do this correctly, once the light on the tower becomes orange. The players will be awarded with an achievement/trophy, and will receive a Russman gamercard/avatar. Trophies *(A Blast from the... Future?) In Backlot of the Undead, kill at least twenty zombies with the Ray Blaster in one round. *(Set-O-Spire) In Backlot of the Undead, choose your path, and set things right! *(Village Freaks) In Backlot of the Undead, have all players spend a full round, past round 15, in only one of the Village building sets. *(Alien's Ahoy!) In Backlot of the Undead, kill a Zombie with the UFO. Perks Juggernog, Speed Cola, Quick Revive, Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, Deadshot Daquiri and Mule Kick make their return into the map, but it also introduces another perk to the mix. Candolier Soda Candolier Soda is able for purchase for 3000 points. The color of the drink itself, is a lighter shade of green of Speed Cola, and the machines resemble eachother. The characters comment on how the drink makes them feel heavy, and fat, and they crave more. The effects of this perk doubles player's magazines, and increases the amount of ammunition they carry, which is noticeable when they retrieve a Max Ammo, or get a new gun. Another affect is that they can hold four claymores at a time, and four special lethals, and six grenades. Juggernog.png|Juggernog Speed cola logo.jpg|Speed Cola Quick Revive.png|Quick Revive Double Tap Root Beer.png|Double Tap Root Beer Mule Kick.png|Mule Kick Deadshot Daiquiri 1.png|Deadshot Daquiri Stamin-Up.png|Stamin-Up Candolier.png|Candolier Soda Trivia *This is the first map to not feature the Ray Gun. *This is the second map with the ability to end the game without quitting, or getting downed, with the first being Mob of the Dead.